Stained
by Staindd
Summary: I gave my heart away a long time ago...I never did got it back,forgive me,Naruto.You're dead to me.[NaruHina]


STAINED

THE RAN-AWAY

He happened to be an underdog, and has always been the second to that stupid Uchiha. He was always left behind, trying hard to be better but could not. He was broken and fell into depression. He wasn't much; just another stain compared to those who wears white. He was best left alone they say and he never learn. They cast him away just because he was weak to their prying eyes. But she came and saw him differently from the point of view of the others. She came and took away all the pain he was hiding inside. She _loved _him but he never asked and he never intended to return the favor. He never wanted to. Not anymore. It had hurt too damn much. But she stayed; he had hurt her; she still stayed behind _for him _but he couldn't stand her; he tossed her aside; she was abandoned, she left and now she's gone. Forever. She won't come back. Ever. But now, he desired her…will she ever come back? No. Never.

"Hinata." Naruto gasped as he stared into the dark, empty space of his apartment. There were fewer furniture here than what is housed amongst the poorest of all, even though we do not consider him that miserable. He was far off better than an average Nin. Although scarce today, missions that goes under his supervision pays him well to last a lifetime. It was the mere fact that he didn't desire too much of the vanity fair made him appear as miserable as possible.

A bed and a small dresser comprises his room for five. There is no kitchen area since he is fond of eating outside than cooking in here for himself. There were four windows and the largest one, which he is looking out into at the moment, overlooks the lake.

An image of a woman with dark-purple hair flashed into his mind as he reminisced the past events of his life. She was toying with the forget-me-nots at the bank of the lake. Looking up, she waved at him with a smile on her face. But as Naruto tried so hard to outreach his hand, the woman disappeared out of his sight.

"Hinata…"he whispered to himself as he brushes his now rather grown blonde hair. The fringes covering his eyes has now tripled its length and added to the strange new image he was showing to the people. Naruto has grown up to be a fine young man, finer but fiercer than anyone of his batch mates can imagine. He can finally level the legendary Nins in his strength but never seemed satisfied of what he has achieved. There is, but one objective he never dared ventured into and it is to challenge the demon dwelling within him. It was never about beating the Uchiha. He gave up on that a long time ago. Sasuke is a nice friend of his and he can't go breaking that just because he has past ire with him. And defeating the Sharingan kid will never give him fame nor power; instead, it will give him enemies. Everyone in their village knew that once you cross the prodigy, you have to deal with his followers later. Who knows how many leagues of fan does that boy have? And about fans, Sakura, his number one fan girl somehow gave up on him, too. She pursued her career being a chuunin teacher and she learned it well by heart. She can be very annoying at times but she takes Naruto a little seriously now. They have grown up for sure.

But then, there is this one thing Naruto could not bear to leave in mind as a memory. It was her. Her figure, her scent…the way she talks and smiles at him…It was what he was missing. Hinata came to him right after the chuunin exam, asked him things and stuff. They were closer and she was there, always behind him all through the way. When they fourteen, Hinata and him got a little involved with themselves. At sixteen, she lived with him in his apartment, apparently wanting to take care of him for good. But at this stage, Naruto was pressured by his so-called weakness. His peers treated him like a dirt on the pavement. They have stepped on him so hard it pained him. They started veering Hinata away from him, too. So he isolated himself and decided it will be for Hinata's betterment if he outcast her. And so he did. He placed a decent but violent barrier between the two of them and soon enough, Hinata couldn't take it. Naruto knew how much he had hurt her but he has to do necessary things. He knew Hinata's father would disown her if ever he knew what loser she has chosen to live with. Actually, the Hyuuga clan never favored him for Hinata. Like everyone else, they think him unworthy of such pureness.

In the end, Hinata was taken back by Neji, her cousin and her fiancé, the one her father had chosen for her. The one truly worthy of her. He gave her up to him and watched her leave through the door, unable to take in the truth that he can just giver her away like that.

Naruto took that pain…all of it. He knew Hinata will have a better life with Neji and not with him. He took all the pain seeing her leave with tears on her cheeks…staining its purity with bitterness.

But he never expected to desire one woman so much in his life.

A knock on his door shook him back to reality. Naruto stood up and answered it quite passively, discarding all the thoughts in his head. It won't help him anyway…not in dealing with his passing life. This is reality, and somehow, though it is sad to admit it, Hinata is just a memory in his mind's abyss now.

"You don't seem well, Uzumaki-san." An annoying woman's voice echoed in his ears. He looked up and saw a blonde-haired woman smiling at him rather coyly. He frowned at her for that.

"What do you want, Ino?" he asked though it seems rather absurd. When was the last time Ino knocked on the door of his apartment without a mission on hand? Of course, none. Ino always deals with missions around her, being the closest associate to the Hokage herself, Tsunade-sama.

"I came to bring an interesting fact." She said, walking past him and entering the house without any permission at all. She tossed her jacket aside and marched down the spacious room and dropped on the bed. "A fact I knew you will be dying to hear."

"Hurry up with it then and don't infest my bed," he retorted rudely with a follow-up mutter of "Bitch."

"Well, it's a do-or-die mission, darling. You are tasked to kill an heir." She muttered, plopped on the bed as if she didn't hear Naruto's complains. "Which won't be that easy because he have been hiding for almost six years."

Naruto pouted at her. "So? It won't be as difficult as the last time, will it?"

"You are after death, aren't you? Look, if Hinata's only here now, she will slap you hard on the face, I swear she will."

"Don't involve her. She doesn't have a say to what I do or what I become." He said curtly, turning away from the blonde woman. "She's gone. I can't take her back. Not that I want to anyway."

"Of course you would want her back. You love her, don't you?" Ino sot up from the bed and walked over to the window. Naruto dropped his gaze down to the floor. Ino is such a good, straight to the point, bitch. Naruto wanted to yell at her for being so straightforward, but deep inside, he knew she's right. He would want Hinata back. If only there is a way to bring her back—

"So, I'll expect you tomorrow at the bridge, sharp. Be sure you're ready for a tough journey." She declared, smiling.

"We'll be heading towards the Valley Of Death."

"The Valley of Death? And what may we be doing, looking for the fiend of the afterlife?"

"I believe the whereabouts of the heir can be traced in the Valley."

Naruto snorted yet again. Who of the best minds will ever think about hiding in the Valley coated in gentle but dark misfortunes? Not even the greatest Anbu had ventured in there and had returned well to tell the tale.

Oh, yes sure, he reminded himself.

There wouldn't be any Anbu who will tell the tale, except for him.

Isn't he the greatest Nin ever molded in Konoha? And at his current state, even the Devil could not stop him if he put his mind on things. Fear is not a choice, it's a path to greatness and Naruto longs for greatness. He had to show them all that he isn't the weak blond boy they knew. He's different. He's grown up.

"Tomorrow at seven at the bridge then." He concluded, turning his back on Ino. "The Valley awaits."

--  
Ino easily spotted Naruto standing by the wooden bridge, wearing a black casual sleeveless shirt, a pair of dark-hued pants with a red sweater tied to a knot around his waist. Even though she never really took a liking at the young man, Ino would consider herself a hypocrite in saying that Naruto looks unattractive, because, as a matter of fact he seemed to be an eluded mystic butterfly from a fairy trap…well maybe that was too much for a comparison but he is a very attractive young man.

"Here," Ino shove something towards Naruto. "Is your mission scroll."

"Ah." Naruto took it and propelled it towards his bag without even looking at it.

"Aren't you even interested?" Ino asked, bewildered expression marring her forehead as they began to traverse southwest.

"Ah." He grunted once again, not even looking Ino in the eye.

"Ah. That's just an 'ah'? Naruto-kun?"

Silence consumed her.

--

A tall, pale-skinned Shinobi entered the chamber silently. Her long shoulder-length hair fell softly on her tender shoulders, framing them, showing the nice curves of the delicate neck and pearl skin lying on top of her clavicle. She's wearing a black, floral kimono cut short two inches above her knees. Around her waist was fastened a black belt where she hung her pair of weapon. A sai.

The woman's face is so serene, but what brings about that composure is her eyes. They were milky white and determined. There's strength in them that is not evident among any other Nins her age.

The chamber opened into a spacious area where a huge bed, a dresser and a few furniture are set-up. On the bed, sat a woman, cradling a young boy on her lap. The Shinobi's eyes seem to gleam at the sight of the child but she quickly masked it when the lady turned to her and motioned for her to move forward.

"They are after the child." The woman said.

"It is evident." Was her corporeal reply.

The child beamed at the sight of the Shinobi and she can't help but smile, too. The boy has a spun of sunshine-colored hair and a magical mixture of cerulean and silver eyes, making it glitter in the darkened room. He got down the woman's lap and ran towards the Shinobi, his hands outstretched.

"It's good to see you, Narusuke." The Shinobi greeted, kissing the boy's forehead gently.

"The boy had been looking for you." The woman replied. "I guess he has grown accustomed to your presence dear girl. You know the child longs for his mother and he sees her in you."

The Shinobi looked down and smiled at the six-year old lad who, in turn, looked up to her with sparkling eyes.

"Lady Shizuka should not leave her child all alone." She stated, "Especially at a time like this."

The old woman chuckled. "She's a very busy lady to have forgotten about a lovely child. It is up to us to shield the child from harm."

"I know."

"Dear?"

"Hmmm?"

The wind blew softly, allowing the curtains to dance their last melody before the old woman closed the windows.

"I hope you see him in this boy," she said in a mournful tone. "But remember, no one can take his place."

The Shinobi bowed her head but it has been too late. The old lady had already seen the remorse etched in her eyes.

"No one will take the place of my son. But this boy needs me." She stated, keeping the firmness in her voice. "Narusuke needs me."

"I hope you aren't blaming yourself for his death."

"Whose fault is it anyway?" bitterness is imbued in her words. 

"It had been too late, dear."

"I know."

"Oh, and I would be better in preparing you both dinner. Remember, protect the child with all your might, my child. Treat him like the one you lost."

The Shinobi heaved a deep sigh.

"I promise."

"Well then, welcome back," the old woman got up and walked to the door. "Hyuuga, Hinata."

--

TBC

Love fades…it's a norm. Your love might have been gone…So I don't care if you won't come back to me…But I just want you to know that I intend to love you as long as I feel this strange feeling within everytime I see you at the corridor at ERH. Heck! Go ahead, I don't care about you, but you know, I have loved you…and screw me coz I still do.-011


End file.
